


¿Alguna vez has tenido ?

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Moonlight (TV), ¿Alguna vez has tenido ?
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:18:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>es una realidad alternativa donde Danny nunca fue a Hawaii .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ES UNA REALIAD ALTERNATIVA.

Estaba bebiendo tranquilamente de Beck en un pasillo poco iluminado, hasta siento que una mano me arrastra y aleja de Beck, (capacidad vampirica ha sido disminuida después de varios caso donde siempre salgo mal parado, y por eso necesitaba recuperarme con la sangre de Beck). A pesar de ser humano, ese hombre logra estamparme contra la pared, y clavarme una estaca en el corazón, con tal rapidez que ni a mí ni a Beck nos daba tiempo a rencionar.  
Vi todo nublado.  
_ Danny, quitale la estaca ¡ya!- exigía Beck, que discutía con el hombre. Trate de mirar como era el hombre, pero tan sólo vi que era rubio, y casi de la misma altura de Beck.  
_ Es un vampiro, que mata a personas, ¡Ergo, hay que matarlo! - por segundos me mareaba con la falta de sangre y el excesivo movimiento de manos del rubio.  
_ ¡Danny, es amigo-novio!.  
_ ¡Querida, parece que con los años has perdido el buen gusto en los hombres- No sé que paso después pero oí como Beck le amenazaba al rubio.  
_ Si no lo haces llamaré a tu madre, y le diré lo que realmente paso cuando estrellaste su coche contra un muro, o cuando perdiste sus discos de Fran Sinatra. -Mientras yo, trataba de quitarme la maldita estaca, pero estaba demasiado débil.  
_ Niña, no te atreverás, y devolveme el móvil.  
_ Vaya, justo lo que pensaba. En agenda y tan sólo tengo que buscar la que diga Mama.  
_¡Esta bien, tú ganas! - de un tirón me quita la estaca, mientras me deseo de venganza se tuerce con estas palabras.  
_ Mick, no lo mates,- Recupero mi vista, y lo que veo es un hombre con corbata, y buenos lindos ojos azules.  
_¿Por qué?- exijo saber- aún estoy apoyado contra la pared, pues estoy demasiado débil, la herida aún no se cerrado del todo.  
_ Es antiguo novio, y es policía- lo que me faltaba por saber.  
_ ¿Por qué la estaca no lo ha matado?- y encima exige saber el por qué no estoy muerto.  
_ Sólo los paraliza. - le explica Beck- Ahora le tienes que dar un poco de tu sangre.  
_ ¡No! - se movía de un lado a otro- ¡Estás completamente loca!,.  
_ ¿Qué hacías tú, con una estaca?- volvía juguetear con el móvil.  
_ es que llama a atención, con esa ropa, y ese pelo largo, supe enseguida que debía ser un vampiro con mal gusto en vestir y …  
_ Mira quién habla, el que lleva mangas de la camisa remangadas y usa corbata... - no puedo seguir hablando.  
_ ¡Hazlo, y si no lo haces le contaré a tu madre muchas cosas que has hecho!.  
_ ¡Chantajista !- el policía se acercó lentamente, pero Beck le dio un empujón y extendió la muñeca de su ex novio, y la mordí, lentamente empezó a fluir ese delicioso elixir, y sin poder evitarlo acerque al rubio, y lo abrace con una mano, mientras con mi mano le sujetaba la muñeca.  
El tenerlo más cerca, el oírle respirar, oír sus latidos; hicieron que una parte se despertará, y con el miedo qué el rubio se percatará, lo solté y lo dejé ir.  
_ ¡Ahora el móvil! - mientras miraba su muñeca, y se la tapaba con un pañuelo.  
_¡Gracias, por tu ayuda!- dijo con sarcasmo Beck y le dio el móvil.  
_ Ahora me tengo que ir, pero un día estos quedamos.  
_ Mi número lo tienes en tu agenda, hasta me hice una foto y puse una sinfonía para que me reconozcas. - Pues vale, eso lo que hacía vez mientras yo me estaba muriendo.

Danny se marchó sin despedirse de mí,.  
_ Ese era Danny, un buen policía, pero un poco loco,.  
****  
_ Toda esa palabrería es ¿para Decirme, que has tenido una erección con un hombre- bebía un sorbo de sangre de su copa- En cosas importantes tienes que ir directamente al grano- Se levantó y me miró- La verdad, no hace falta que dijeras nada, yo estuve espiándote+.  
_¿Josef, qué has hecho?- me sorprendí por su confección-¡ Ese hombre casi me mate, y tú no hiciste nada!.  
_ Beck, tenía todo controlado- Se sentó –. Danny, realmente tiene un culito lindo. ¿Sabes si Beck me dará el teléfono de la madre de Danny?  
_¡No!- desde lejos de podía ver las intenciones de Josef, y claro que no estaba dispuesto dejarle chantajear a Danny.  
_ ¡Vale! pero confiesa que le has visto el culo, cuando se marchaba.  
_ Sólo un poco.- Mientras pensaba en cosas frías para no pensar en Danny, contra la pared, y con camisa abierta y mis dientes en su cuello.  
_ ¿Alguna vez has tenido una erección, mordiendo un hombre?- una pregunta chistosa y retórica de parte de Josef.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi relación como amigo/novio con Beck iba muy bien, nos divertirnos juntos, investigamos juntos. Ahora mismo estamos en una investigación en una playa, la típica fiesta playera, (soy el único que esta demasiado vestido). Escuchó la risa de la gente, pero mi ojos se detienen en una pareja, que se besan como si esta noche fuera la última noche de sus vidas.

 

Apenas les puedo ver la cara, solo el pelo rubio de él, pero no quiero espero que no sea la persona que estoy pensado. El beso llega a su fin, y ahora los puedo ver con Claridad, es el que trato de matarme y una mujer hermosa y asíatica. Todo cambia y surge una pelea entre ellos, la mujer le tira una bebida, y se marcha enfadada. Tengo que acercarme (sin ser visto por él, así que me alejo de Beck).

 

_ ¡Mujeres, no hay que las entienda!-dice Danny, y sonríe hombre con una camisa horrorosa de flores- No se puede vivir sin ellas, ni con ellas tampoco- el tipo en cuestión no para de mirarle con lujuria, Danny busca una servilleta para limpiarse la bebida en su torso desnudo, (no estoy mirando el torso desnudo del hombre que trato matarme con una estaca, ¡no lo estoy haciendo!.)

_ Permite que te ayuda- el tipejo en cuestión se agacha y lamé al policía, justo cerca de su pezón. Ahora mismo me gustaría arrancarle la cabeza al tipejo de un mordisco, pero a la vez no puedo dejar de mirar.

_ ¡Muchas gracias vaquero! - Danny le sonrió,- No se vaya, vuelvo enseguida, con otra bebida, tal vez también me ayudé a “limpiarla”- Danny deja al hombre con una sonrisa en la cara, y me escondo para que no me vea. Vuelve aparecer con su pantalón vaquero cortado, y una bebida de la mano.

_ Como le estaba diciendo antes, soy muy torpe con las bebidas, se acaban desparramando sobre mí- tiro el contenido del vaso sobre su pecho, y el tipejo captó la directa pues volvió a lamer al rubio. Cuando me quiero acercar el moreno y tener unas palabritas con él siento que Beck me para en secó.

_ Mick, no lo estropees, deja a Danny hacer su trabajo- la verdad no entiendo lo que dice- quiero que escuches y no te muevas.

 

_ Mi nombre es Capitán Jack, y me gustaría saber si quieres ir a mi hotel, dí el precio- Besó a Danny, y mi rabia estaba a punto de estallar por el maldito descarado Jack.

_ Lo que tú quieras darme- dijo al romper el beso- me preguntó si te gustaría sentir el frió metal de unas esposas en tus muñecas- dijo sonriendo.

_ ¡Pues claro que sí!- de Pronto vuelve la mujer asiática apuntando con una pistola al capitán Jack.

_ ¡Queda detenido por incitar a la prostitución!- ella le leyó sus derechos, mientras Danny sacó su placa del bolsillo trasero y se identifico, la guardo otra vez, y esta vez la mujer le dió unas esposas.

_ Para que veas que cumplo mis promesas, te haré sentir el frio metal de mis esposas- El maldito moreno no le paraba de sonreír, (ahora me he dado cuenta que no soy el único demasiado vestido, pues él llevaba una gabardina de la segunda guerra mundial)-

_Por supuesto que lo hará, y es una lástima que vengas a habitación. - Finalmente se llevaron.

 

Al fin sé como se llama la mujer asiática, y se llama Kono, charla animadamente con Danny, y con una toallita le limpia el torso.

 

_ Vamos acercarnos- obedecía a Beck mientras otro asiático se les acerca y le da una camisa a Danny y se la pone.

 

_ Kono me debes una- señalo a su compañera- Chin ella me debe una, tal vez se la cobre en cualquier momento.

_ No, Brah- Sonríe ese tal chin- la estrategia original era que Kono se acercará a él, pero Jack no paraba de mirarte, y sobre mirar tu culo.

 

_Así, compañero tuvimos que cambiar al estrategia para conseguir su ADN.

_ ¡Pero ese hombre, seguro que quería hacer un trió, si Kono se lo hubiera propuesto- empezó agitar sus manos.- No importaba quién consiguiera su ADN, él quiere acostarse con todo el mundo.

 

_ ¡hola! - Nos pusimos al lado de Chin y de Kono, mientras miraba con disimulo a Danny pero se dio cuenta.

_ ¡¿qué miras, vampiro?! - dijo la palabra tabú pero ninguno de los presentes pareció darse cuenta.

 

_ Danny, te vamos a invitar una cerveza por el excelente trabajo hecho- Dijo Chin.

_ Si, primo- Kono miró a la asiática- ¡hola, beck, disculpa que nos marchemos.

_¡No importa!- Beck sonrió-

_ ¡hasta luego mi chantajista favorita!- Danny me miró y dijo- ¡Vampiro, muérete!

_¡adios! - dijeron el trio.

 

****

_ Chico, siempre te enrollas como una persiana- dijo Josef- Y esa manía de hablar en el tiempo presente, cuando todo esto ocurrió hace dos noches.

 

_ ¿Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté, aunque sé la respuesta, conociendo a Josef y como le gusta las bebidas fresquitas, seguro que estaba en el lugar.

_ Amigo mio, yo estaba en la fiesta, pasandolo bien , pero siempre mirabas al mismo sitio y no percataste de mi presencía y de otros vampiros.

 

_ No había ningún vampiro- espeté, pero Josef me sonrió como si pensará que yo era tonto.

 

_ ¡Claro que lo había! - Se levantó- Ya no percibes a los vampiros, (sobre todo si esta cierto rubio, mejor dicho, ya no percibes nada cuando esta el rubio).

_ No es cierto- Es una locura lo que me dice mi enemigo/amigo.

 

_ Son los primos Kono y Chin, la compañera de Kono y su jefe- Josef espera mi reacción.

 

_ Pero, si él odia a los vampiros y es un cazador- me toco el pecho, aun me parece sentir la estaca.

 

_ No, querido, él te odia - esas palabras hace que me sienta triste y desolado .

 

_ Cree que lo hace, Mick, pero esta equivocado, y te conviene hacerle cambiar de opinión- y me sonríe- Lo conseguirás.


	3. Chapter 3

Tratando de esquivar a Danny y su odio hacía mi persona, pero no lo conseguí, pues para mi desgracia y de la Danny casi hago que mi coche golpee a un coche plateado, (que esta aparcado).

No sé que me pasa últimamente pero estoy distraído.

 

El conductor del Camaro, sale de su coche, y en ese momento me doy cuanta que es Danny, esta completamente alterado, su latidos van más rápidos.

 

Golpea la ventanilla de mi coche, aún no se ha dado cuenta de quién soy, se ha olvidado de mí.

 

_  
_¡Salga del coche, es una orden de la policía! - salgo del coche y me pongo frente de él, y en ese momento hay un atisbo de reconocimiento en sus ojos, la verdad que nunca me ha importado caer mal a una persona, pero me gustaría que Danny se llevará bien conmigo, pero en sus ojos puedo ver que eso no es posible.- ¡Vaya, es el vampiro chupa sangre, que además de ser un vampiro es un pésimo conductor!- Agita en el aire sus manos de un lado a otro- Tiene ganas de provocar una accidente, y dejar huérfana a mi hija- Sus palabras duelen, algo me dice que el motivo de su enfado no soy yo, solo soy la vía de escape de esa rabia.

 

_Danny, calma, no hubo un accidente- veo como cambia la expresión de su rostro al mencionar su nombre.

 

_ Soy el Detective Williams- dice por fin- Quiero aclarar eso, Vampiro.

 

_ Mi nombre Mick St John, y su investigador privado, no sólo un vampiro, será mejor que en mi presencia no vuelva a mencionar esa palabra.

 

_¿es una amenaza, vampiro?, se acerca a mi como buscando pelea- Vampiro, le recuerdo que soy policía, y más le vale no amenazarme- empieza golpear mi pecho con su indice.

 

_ ¡No lo hagas, para¡- pero veo que no me hace caso, y le retuerzo el brazo pero no utilizó a fuerza del vampiro- Detective Williams, si se preocupa por su hija, será mejor que no me enfades, y no vuelva a mencionar esa palabra si quieres que su compañera y su jefe estén a salvo de los nos quiere cazar. ¡Entendido!

 

_¡Entendido!- le suelto el brazo, y doy gracias a los dioses que nadie presenciará esto. Si, estoy completamente distraído y por ese motivo no pude esquivar ese puñetazo, que hace que casi pierda el equilibrio, y para no caerme me sujeto en el coche, ¡Soy un vampiro, pero el puñetazo de un ser humano casi me hacer caer!- St John, no quiero volverlo a verlo, ¡sal de mi vista!- mueve su brazo, y respiro aliviado cunado veo que no esta roto, va directo a su coche, y se va.

 

******

Josef me ha escuchado atentamente, y de pronto lanza una carcajada, se esta

riendo de mí, de mi historia.

 

_¡ No te rías!- exclamó, Josef ha parado de reír y me mira con mucha atención,

por fin habla.

_ Me rio de ti, quieres que el detective sea tu amigo pero lo esquivas, quieres

que deje de odiarte pero no haces nada para que deje hacerlo-

 

_ Pero....- hace que me callé con una mirada, y empieza hablar.

 

_ ¿que clase de investigador privado eres, si no sabías que el detective tiene  
una hija?- es una preguntá retórica- ¿clase de investigador privado eres, cuando no sabes que con quién estaba discutiendo por el móvil, era si ex mujer? _ Pero no oí nada, Danny no estaba hablando- pero me doy cuenta que podría ser verdad, y por ese motivo estaría mu alterado.- Es verdad, la recibió pero no escuche su conversación. ¡No sé que me pasa!

 

_ Si esta conversación hubiera sido hace un año, mi respuesta habría sido “tienes que cambiar de Dieta”- exclama Josef. Pero ahora sería, tienes que conseguir que Danny no odie, hacerte su amigo, cueste lo que cueste, aunque al principio no te soporte, y te evite.- me sonríe- Ser su sombra.

 

_ Eso es acoso, y no soy un acosador-le respondo mirándole a los ojos.

 

_ No es acoso, es estar en el momento oportuno, para cuando él te pueda necesitar- da un sorbo de su copa.


	4. Chapter 4

No estaba siguiendo a Danny, es pura casualidad que el marido de mi clienta se encuentre en la playa, mientras yo estoy a varios metros, fingiendo ser turista, fotografiando el paisaje. Estoy bastante lejos, y puedo pasar desapercibido. Vuelvo a repetir que no estoy siguiendo a Danny, coincide que él esta cerca del marido infiel, y su amante.

 

Esta Kono con él, ¡una vampira enseñando Surf a un humano!, hay sol, pero esta nublado, pero aun así una vampira haciendo surf, nunca lo he visto.

 

 

Las manos de Kono esta puesta en sus caderas. (las de él), mientras lo coloca bien sobre la tabla, vaya, el objetivo capta como el infiel es besado por su amante, y por eso tengo varias fotografías en las que aparecen Danny, y por cierto sus pantalones cortos parecen cómodos.

 

A Kono le gusta toquetear a Danny, no me molesta, en absoluto, no me molesta para nada.

 

 

De Pronto dirige su mirada así mí, soy un tonto creyendo que no se daría cuanta, cuando ella es otra vampira, una vampira dispuesta a proteger a su compañero humano de un acechador que le ponga en peligro. No hubo palabras, pero sus gestos y su mirada decía que tuviera cuidado, sino me mataría.

 

******

 

_¡Bla, Bla,Bla!- Josef, es muy buena ayudando a los amigos, (insertar sarcasmo aquí),- Siempre te quejas que no puedes se amigo del humano.

 

_¡Kono me mataría, si me acercará a él!- Josef suelta una gran carcajada, y yo lo miro atónito- Es muy protectora.

 

_¡Eres idiota, claro que protege a su compañero y amigo, como él la protege a ella, son polícias! Para de hablar.

 

_¿Qué tiene que ver que sea policías?- una pregunta tonta, que iba hacer respondida.

 

 

_ Cuando te juegas vida diariamente, es mejor tener alguien de confianza que te cubra las espaldas, y que te pueda ayudar a levantarte si te caes- suspiro melancólico- Él cuida de ella, evitando que se meta en problemas los caza vampiros, y ella cuida de él.

 

 

_ ¿Cómo me acercó a Danny?- Preguntó y preguntó

 

 

_¡Te lo acabo de decir,!- gritá- ¡Tienes que hablar con Kono, y quede claro que no vas hacer daño a su amigo!- ahora su voz es más tranquila- hablar, y poco a poco que confíe en ti, hasta que te deje acercarte al poli.


	5. Chapter 5

Que conste que prefiero viajar en un cohete directo al sol, antes que volverme encontrarme a solas con una vampiresa muy enfadada, pues cree que yo estaba acechando a su compañero, creyendo me lo iba a comer.

 

 

 

Tengo que admitir que Kono me esta dando una paliza, con sus artes marciales esta haciendo que yo bese mucho tiempo el suelo de este callejón. Me defiendo, pero me hace picadillo.

 

_¡Kono, Kono!- Para, dice una voz, pero estoy seguro que es una voz de mujer, pero estoy más atento a la patada que me acaba de dar Kono en la mandibula, que reconocer la voz de la mujer._ ¡Kono!

 

_¿Qué quieres Beck?- Kono me empotra contra la pared, saca una estaca, pero mi novia/amiga se acerca ella con intenciones de quitarle la estaca- ¡No me has respondido!.

 

_¿Qué te ha hecho Mick, para que estés tan furiosa con él?- Beck, mi salvadora, le quita la estaca de la mano.

 

_¡Esta siguiendo a mi compañero!- aún me tenía contra la pared- Le acecha, y creo que soy tonta que no me doy cuenta- No me suelta para nada.

 

_ ¿Danny ?.- pregunta pero creo que ella sabía la respuesta.- ¡Es él!

 

_¡Pues claro que es Danny!- responde una furiosa Kono- y tiene la cara decirme vigilaba a un infiel, o varios infieles, pero en su cámara aparece muchas fotos de Danny.

 

_¿Por qué estás haciendo fotos a Danny, mejor dicho por qué espías a Danny?- Pregunta Beck.

 

_Danny coincidía con ese infiel, y no le estaba sacando fotos- me estoy recuperando de las heridas infligidas por Kono.


	6. Chapter 6

Personajes: Beck, Josef, Kono, Chin, Max, Meka.  
Es una realidad alternativa.  
Kono aún no me soltaba mientras Beck, trataba de convencerla de hacerlo.  
_ Suelta a Mick,, no te ha hecho nada- Kono aflojo el agarre, pero no me soltaba.  
_Piensa que mi compañero es un “Fresquito”, que puede beber de él cuando le dé la gana.  
_ No lo hace, solo trata de ser su amigo, ¡Sueltalo ya!  
Lo raro que Kono le hizo caso y me sólto, y caí al suelo.  
_Él no te pertenece, si te veo acercarte a él, te mataré- y se fue del lugar y nos dejo solos a Beck y mi.   
Lo que me faltaba Beck me ayudó a incorporarme, y cuando pensé que el día no iba hacer mucho peor.  
_Mick, creo que debemos de romper nuestra relación, que tan sólo seamos amigos- yo me quede de piedra a escuchar eso.  
_ ¿Por qué rompes conmigo?- es lo único que alcance decir.  
_ Por que estas interesado en otra persona. - Me miró a los ojos- Espero que lo comprendas.  
_ Si yo no estoy interesado en otra persona- Me miro si no me creyera.- Te digo la verdad.  
_ Espero que dejes de engañarte antes que sea demasiado tarde- Se fue y me dejó solo.  
**************   
Cuando más trataba de alejarme de Danny, más me encontraba con él, aunque él no veía.   
Danny estaba tomando una copa en un bar de un restaurante, y aparecieron unos hombres. El rostro de Danny cambió de color.  
_¡Mierda, el encuentro era mañana!- dijo Kono que se puso a mi lado- Danny tiene su placa y arma encima.  
Pensé que kono me partiría las piernas o algo por estilo por acercarme a Danny, pero en ese momento no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones.  
_ Si lo resgistran lo matarán, y no puedo acerc...- Deje a Kono hablando sola, mientras con mi rapidez llegué a la barra, fingí estar borracho y tropecé con Danny.  
_ ¡Miré por donde va!- Danny trato de ayudarme a incorporarme- Deje de beber- Estaba claro que me seguía la corriente.- Vaya, parece que los hombres de ahora no saben beber- dijo mientras los otros hombres se reían.  
Me fui Dando tumbos de la barra, y cuando ya no me veian fui a buscar a Kono.  
_ ¿Por qué has hecho eso?- me preguntó Kono, pues no entendía lo que había visto- ¡Lo has salvado!  
_ Te dije quería ser amigo de Danny- y con mucho cuidado le dí el arma y la placa de Danny.  
_Será que llamé a Meka y a Chin, y les diga que ellos han decidió cambiar los planes.- y les llamó.  
Danny ya no estaba, se había marchado del lugar con los hombres.  
_ Chin y Meka se encontraran con nosotros, ahora vamos.  
_ ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?- Ella no me contestó y se largó, y yo la seguí.  
***   
Estamos en un viejo almacén esperando la llegada de Danny, estábamos escondidos.   
_ Chicos, nuestra reunión era mañana por la mañana- Danny Sabía que los refuerzos ya estaban en el viejo almacén- Yo tenía planeado conocer una hermosa mujer en esa barra.  
_ Nos ha dicho un pajarito que eres polícia- y uno de los hombres registraron a Danny, pero no encontraron absolutamente nada.  
_ Sabras que los pajaritos no hablan y eso es señal de alerta que te esta vólviendo loco- Ellos reiron.  
_Ese pajarito no se equivoca nunca- dijo el cabecilla- Danny Williams,- sacó un arma y apuntó a Danny, y no sé que me pasó que con la rapidez de vampiro le quité el arma al vampiro y le disparé, mientras que Kono se encargaba de dar una paliza a uno de los hombres, Meka se acercaba a Danny le le preguntaba si estaba bien.  
Chin dejo inconsciente al tercero.  
****   
_ Espero que este cadáver no esa obra de Kono- dijo un asiático con gafas y bajito- Vuestro equipo siempre me dan trabajo.  
_ Max, no fue obra de Kono, sino del lumbreras que esta a tu lado- y me señalo- ¡que no es policía!, y encima se mete en asuntos policíales- Volvió a mover sus mano freneticamente- ¿Era mucho pedir que lo dejarás insconciente!?   
_ Vaya, parece que el arma que fue disparado era suya- indicó Max- No me diga que usted es un vampiro como Chin y Kono- Esto lo dijo bajito para que nadie más le oyera- Creo que me voy a comprar una ataúd como mi amiga Abby, que dice son cómodos.- y se fue-  
_ Repito que no eres policía, y nadie te ha contratado- Danny me miraba mal- ¿quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?  
_¡Yo!- exclamó Kono- le pedí que nos ayudará, pero ahora tenemos problemas mayores.  
_ Ese pajarito- dijo Meka- Tenemos averiguar quién es antes que sea demasiado tarde.  
_Si, eso es cierto- por fin habló Chin, el jefe del equipo- Tanto Danny, Meka, Max tienen que tener cuidado, (sobre todo Danny), mientras yo buscaré si hay micros.  
_Danny, dale la gracias a Mick- Danny miró mal Kono.  
_No.  
_Si, lo harás ya que tengo el número de movil de tu madre.  
_¡Chantagista!  
_ Di Gracias o la llamó.  
_ ¡Gracias pero no eres policia- al menos me dio las gracias.  
,   
*****   
_ Chico, te merecías esa paliza por parte de Kono, por no escucharme antes- Josef me miró- Te dije que te acercarás a Kono que te ganarás su confianza y lo que haces tú es espiar a Danny.  
_ No lo espiaba, tenía que seguir a un hombre infiel- Josef no creía nada de lo que decía.  
_ Se te olvida que tengo más 4oo años y no me puedes engañar, espiabas a Danny, haciendo ver a Kono que eras peligroso para su compañero.  
_ Yo no tengo culpa que sea muy sobreprotectora con Danny. - Rompió la copa en la que estaba bebiendo.  
_¡¿Cúantas veces te lo tengo que decir?¡- gritó- ellosse necesitan, son protectores con sus compañeros pues han dado su confianza a ellos, y ellos confianza en Kono y Chi,  
_ ¿cúanto te refieres a ellos, quienes son ellos?  
_ Aún no lo entiendes. Danny, Meka y Max- Josef me miro como si estuviera tratando con un niño de 4 años.  
_ Chin les quería en el equipo, y les convenció: Danny le fue fácil pues Rachel se mudó en los Ángeles y se llevó a Grace, asi que pidió el traslado aquí, y Chin se lo otorgo.  
_ Y los otros dos- Josef me miro mal.  
_ aun no he terminado, Meka y Max se lo pensarón, pero aceptarón.   
_ ¿Por qué tanta molestía por tres humanos?  
_ ¡Por que esos tres humanos salvaron la vida de Kono y Chin!-  
Ahora estaba seguro que Josef estaba enfadado conmigo.  
_ ¡Por eso dejaron Nueva Jersey, y formaron un nuevo equipo!


	7. Chapter 7

Josef empieza contarme la historia de Chin y Kono y como conocieron a Danny y al  
resto del equipo.  
_ Un joven detective recibe la orden de matar a una vampiresa- creo que se  
refiere a Danny y Kono pero no pregunto, sólo escucho- La orden  
viene desde arriba, y el joven detective sabía que tiene que  
cumplir la orden, también sabía que su familia moría si no  
cumplía.

_ Pero Danny no la mató- Josef me mira con furia, pero continua la historia  
_ El objetivo era una joven policía novata (aunque la verdad no era tan novata  
pues bajo otros nombres fue policía en todo el país), que había  
cometido el error de dar una paliza al hijo de un estúpido  
importante, y encima sabía la existencia de los vampiros.

Aun no dice nada en claro de Danny, quiero saber más sobre él, y su familia,  
quiero saberlo todo de él, pero Josef no va al grano.  
_Voy al grano- parece que Josef me lee el pensamiento- El joven cumple la orden y le  
clava una estaca a la vampira y después quema el cuerpo.

_ ¡Esos no pueden ser Kono y Danny!- exclamo todo enfadado.

_ Son ellos los protagonistas de esta historia y eso lo que paso realmente- se hace  
el silencio- Eso lo que hizo creer Danny a todo el mundo, incluso  
hasta Chin lo creyó, que el responsable de la muerte de su prima era  
Danny, así que juró vengarse.  
_ Pero Danny sigue vivo y Kono también- Parece que Josef quiere matarme con la  
mirada.  
_¿quieres que te cuente la historia o quieres que te mate?- callé- Eso me gusta  
más. Daniel sabía que estaría vigilado en el momento que matará a  
Kono, así que se vio obligado clavar la estaca a su amiga.

Quiero hablar pero tengo miedo que Josef me mate.

_ Sabiendo que Kono confiaba en él, fue a un viejo almacén, Danny la paralizo  
con una estaca. Esto lo que dijo Danny a Kono al de clavarle la  
estaca en el corazón “¡Lo siento! Y cuando se acercó a ella le  
dijo al oído: “Pronto vendrán ayudarte, pero no te muevas, hazte  
la muerta, es importante que yo conozca directamente a quién te  
quiere ver muerta.”

Una voz interrumpe a Danny.

_¿ya has acabado con la vampira?  
_Si, pero necesito gasolina para quemar el cuerpo, y como veo que no traes  
gasolina me veré obligado a ir a la gasolinera.- Danny hizo el  
ademán de marcharse pero el matón se lo impidió.  
_Tengo ordenes de vigilarte, así que iré contigo, creo que tengo que  
hacerte recordar que están vigilando a tu hijita- Danny mueve el  
cuerpo de Kono y la coloca de espaldas, para que no se vea su cara.  
_ Iré contigo.  
Había pasado 5 minutos desde que Danny y el matón se fueron, y en ese  
momento aparecieron Meka, (Con bolsas de sangre), Max (con el cadáver  
de una mujer).

_ Ya sé lo que piensas, que Max tuvo que transportar el cadáver de la  
mujer de alguna manera, y lo hizo.

Ellos habían llegado en una ambulancia que habían tomado prestado del trabajo de Max, el almacén era muy grande así que la ambulancia estaba lejos  
de la vista del matón. Entre los dos bajaron la camilla con el  
cadáver de la mujer, que tenía la mismas características físicas  
la policía. Con mucho cuidado le quitaron la estaca a Kono, que se  
pudo mover poco a poco, Meka le dio las bolsas de sangre, la ayudaba  
levantarse, mientras Max clavaba la estaca en el corazón del  
cadáver. Meka llevó a Kono dentro de la ambulancia, y después  
ayudaba a Max a colocar el cadáver de la mujer en la misma postura  
que Kono, y esperaban que el matón no se diera cuenta de la ropa,  
limpiaron y recogieron todo lo que habían ensuciados y se fueron.

_ Así es como acaba la historia de Danny y Kono- me mira y el muy  
capullo me sonríe pues sé que este no puede ser el final, pues no  
ha dicho nada como Chin se vengó de Danny,. Como pudieron deshacerse  
de los vigilantes de Danny, ha cortado la historia en lo mejor.  
¡Capullo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poco días después Josef continua contando la historia de Danny y de Kono.

_ Mi pequeño saltamontes- el muy capullo de Josef se atrevió a sonreírme. - ¿Por dónde iba?

Y yo le contestó.

_ Me ibas a contar el por qué Danny y Konno siguen vivos y te quedaste en la parte en la vuelven para quemar el cadavér de la supuesta Kono.

_ Yoda te va a contar lo que le paso a tus dos polis favoritos- No entiendo a Josef con sus referencias de series y pelis

 

_Retomando la historia, Danny se vio obligado de "matar" a Kono, la familia de Danny estaba vigilada, Chin no sabía. - Josef retomo la historia.

_ El vigilante de Danny y él habían vuelto al viejo almacén, el rubio convenció al tipo para que le dejará quemar el cadáver, tratando que no se acercará y se cerciorara que no era la detective.

_Chico, el jefe te quiere conocer en persona, quiere conocer al cazador que ha matado a la poli vampiresa.

_ Quiero que no hagan daño a mi familia- el detective se enfrentó al matón- No iré a a ninguna parte hasta saber que mi familia esta bien.

_Mereces que te mate por molestar, pero tengo órdenes dejarte vivir, pero en la mínima oportunidad que tenga te mataré.

_Quiero saber, si me familia está bien- El tipo un móvil con cámara y le enseño las fotos. Grace con Rachel, los padres de él y sus hermanos.

_Vamos antes que lleguen la policía.- dijo el matón-.

_ Si este local esta abandonado. ¿cómo saben lo que han pasado aquí?

_ Simplemente acaba de recibir una llamada advirtiendo de un pequeño incendió- el matón sonrie.

 

_ No me digas que vas a terminar la historia así, ¡que esto no es las 1001 y una noches!- le grito a Josef.

_Amigo- y el muy capullo me llama amigo- tengo cosas que hacer.


End file.
